Boku No Ballet Academia
by TheSwordlessKnight
Summary: You must be willing to suffer for your art. The question that remains is: How far are you willing to go? The dance academy AU nobody asked for. This will more or less follow the manga. The rating is at T for future chapters. Thanks for reading!
1. Fall Flat

"Wow Kacchan I can't wait until my relivé is as high as yours!" Izuku exclaimed eyes wide at the sight of Katsuki's beautifully arched feet.

"Whatever Deku your feet will never be as nice as mine."

Katsuki lowered his heels gently like he saw the teacher do a few moments before. He then walked out of the small studio as Izuku trailed behind him. Izuku didn't let the comment bother him. He wanted to be like his role model Toshinori Yagi, a principal dancer with Yueii.

"Izuku!"

His mother's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He then grabbed his dance bag and made his way towards his mother.

 _One day I'll be an amazing dancer…_

* * *

"It will be impossible for him to become a proper dancer with those feet."

Izuku felt his whole world collapse around him he looked up at his mother to verify he wasn't the only one who heard what the headmistress had just said.

"What do you mean?" His mother put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take a look at his feet."

Izuku pulled off his shoes as the headmistress examined the arches of his feet. They were flat.

"He has flat feet."

 _There's no need to rub more salt in the wound._ Izuku felt tears sting the corners of his eyes.

 _No not now of all times._

 _Don't cry now. Don't cry now. Don't cry now._

 _Dancers don't cry. Keep your tears for the stage._

Izuku managed to not let any tears slip out as the headmistress ushered them out of her office and called the next family in.

* * *

When Izuku got home he slowly trudged to the computer and asked for his mother to put on that special video.

"Whoa look at that!"

"It's as if his feet never touch the ground."

"So much emotion is in his dancing, what a monster!"

Izuku slowly turned around to face his mother with eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Mom, can I become a Principal Dancer?"

 _"I'm sorry Izuku!"_

Izuku felt tears roll down his cheek as his mother cried into his small shoulder.

 _No Mom, that's not it. The words I wanted to hear you say were..._


	2. MrYagi

HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!

*coughs*iamtheonewhoisbackfromthedead*coughs*

Seriously tho, sorry for not posting. Now onto the fic!

* * *

(4 years later)

13 year old Izuku walked into the dance studio and began stretching as dancers slowly made their way in. He didn't have arched feet or crazy turn out or amazing flexibility or even a high jump so he had to work harder than anyone else if he wished to keep advancing.

"All right settle down, settle down." The headmistress walked into the studio with her black (slightly graying), hair pulled back into a tight bun. "We have a guest who will be teaching all of you today."

Whispers flitted through the studio.

" _Who's the dancer here to teach us?"_

" _What company did they work with?"_

" _Did they specialize in modern or in classical?"_

"Come on out, _All Might_."

A deep sigh came from the hall, "Nemuri we've been over this please don't call me by that nickname."

Izuku sucked in a breath only one person had that voice (and that nickname!). As the 'stranger' came into the room Izuku almost forgot how to breathe.

 _Holy crap. It's-_

"Toshinori Yagi." Someone in the back of the room had finished his thoughts for him.

It was him. The Principal Dancer Izuku had worshiped looked up to for so long. Tall, strong with amazing arches, flexibility, and jumps. Not to mention his amazing connection to the music when he dances modern and the way he handles all of his partners with care.

"That's right! I'm Toshinori Yagi but you may refer to me as for this lesson."

Izuku was in tomato mode. His childhood _HERO_ was right in front of him! He could show off how hard he's been working for the past few years but-

 _What if he see's I have flat feet?_

* * *

And so the lesson began. The atmosphere of the room was extremely tense. But why wouldn't it be? TOSHINORI YAGI HIMSELF WAS IN THE ROOM! Izuku went down on his port de bras so quickly he almost hit his head on his shins (at least his flexibility was much better). This wasn't like him at all! If there was one thing Izuku didn't mess up it was counts and the combination.

 _Calm down I can do this._

 _Flat feet or no I cannot let an opportunity like this go to waste._

 _He's my hero._

Izuku tackled the next few combinations with ease now that he had renewed his confidence. He completely ignored the glares from Katsuki as he continued dancing. hadn't commented on his feet at all so far. Maybe he could make the whole class through without him noticing.

"Okay now put away the barres and find a spot for yourself in center. I'm going to teach all of you how to properly jump and get in the air."

Izuku froze. If he knew one thing about Mr. Yagi it's that his toes were _always_ pointed when he jumped. He could accidentally mess up on stage but one thing never changed his beautifully arched feet were like daggers aimed at the floor.

 _What do I do now? he'll be able to see me fail!_

Izuku trudged to his spot and waited for what was to come.

* * *

Quick trivia: Which hero's name is Nemuri?


	3. Dance, Deku!

Heh heh heh has it really been over a month since I last posted whoops... (plz don kill meh)

Here you go enjoy the new chapter!

Jumps, turns, and stretching (oh my!) was what awaited him. The initial stretching wasn't that bad, it was just the fact that Izuku couldn't (even if he tried) point his feet.

This did not settle well with him at all. (no shit Sherlock)

Thoughts began to swirl around in his head.

 _Why can't I do anything?_

 _Why can't I turn as much as I like?_

 _Why can't I do what I love properly?_

 _I HAVE TO WORK HARDER._

At that last thought Izuku snapped back to attention. This was an opportunity he could not miss, would not miss. He would just have to work even harder.

Meanwhile,across the room, Katsuki was receiving praise for how well he was doing.

"So much POWER in those jumps! I LOVE IT!"

"FIVE PIROUETTES?! AND WHAT LOVELY SPOTTING!"

"AH and HOW he FINISHES! GORGEOUS!"

Katsuki's chest swelled with pride.

Katsuki walked up to him not breaking a sweat after doing the combination.

"How was that _Deku_."He sneered at Izuku and sauntered off.

"IZUKU."

 _Oh no._

"COME FORTH AND DO THE COMBINATION!"

(or should I say, come fourth (heheheh plz don't kill me))

Izuku stepped forward his turns were good and so were his jumps but they were nothing to Katsuki's. However he did it all, becoming one with the music. If there were two things he could do better than Katsuki it was his connection to the music and timing.

He finished.

The room was silent.

"Izuku," Mr. Yagi's voice was no longer booming and loud. It was quiet.

"Why didn't you point your feet at all?"

 _Goodbye hopes and dreams…_

"He can't." Katsuki answered for him.

Laughter filled the air.

"Flat feet!"

 _Please, stop._

"They looked like a dead fish!"

 _It hurts._

"Heh, a CORPSE could probably point its foot better."

 _I know they don't look nice_.

"Looks like we won't have to worry about him during audition season!"

 _But…_

"That won't stop me from trying!" His voice rang throughout the room.

The room went silent again.

 _Crap, I said that out loud._

"Class dismissed. Izuku come here."

The students filtered out of the room. Dance bags in hand.

Finally, Mr. Yagi spoke.

"I believe you can do it."

"Excuse me?" Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You could become a professional dancer."


End file.
